Banjo-Kathreeie
Banjo-Kathreeie is the fifth game in the Banjo-Kazooie series. It is currently being developed by House of Cloud for the Nintendo 3DS. It will be released everywhere on June 30, 2013 to coincide with the 15th anniversary of Banjo-Kazooie. The game takes place five years after Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts and is once again set in the Isle O' Hags. The storyline involves Gruntilda the Witch (or, rather, her head) building a carnival, called Crone's Carnival, to build up money to fund her next evil scheme. Banjo and Kazooie catch wind of her plot, and rush to the carnival to save the world once again. Along their adventure, they meet up with a bunch of old friends from the series, as well as some new faces. Storyline It has been five years since Banjo and Kazooie thwarted the schemes of Gruntilda for a fourth time. Gruntilda has gone into hiding, and Spiral Mountain is slowly being restored to its former glory. Banjo and Kazooie have yet again taken a quiet life sitting around and playing video games. One day, the two are sitting around watching TV when an advertisement for Crone's Carnival, a new amusement park being built on the Isle O' Hags, comes on. Banjo has his suspicions about the carnival, but Kazooie just wants something fun to do, so the pair decide to check it out. Upon reaching the carnival, Grunty's voice comes over the PA system at the gate. She denies Banjo and Kazooie admittance into the park until they cough up the admittance fee (which, of course, is a Jiggy). Banjo and Kazooie leave the carnival disappointed. The duo decide to pay a visit to their old friend, King Jingaling. When they return to Jinjo Village, they find it once again empty and desolate. King Jingaling informs them that the Jinjos have all been kidnapped by Grunty and hidden inside the worlds of Crone's Carnival. Just like in Banjo-Tooie, King Jingaling asks you to rescue all the Jinjos in the worlds and return his kingdom to peace. Banjo and Kazooie oblige, and King Jingaling gives them a Jiggy as an incentive. With that, Banjo and Kazooie can now enter the carnival and defeat Grunty once and for all (until the next game, that is). When they have collected enough Jiggies to enter Grunty's Big Show, they partake in yet another quiz show, this one entitled Crone Carnival's Game Show of Rehashed Ideas. When they complete the game, Grunty escapes to the Big Top, where the final battle commences. Grunty displays what she describes as "the ultimate weapon for destroying fat bears and annoying birds" - the Witchinator mk. III, a powerful device that can connet with Grunty to perform magical spells. Banjo and Kazooie use all their moves and power to defeat Grunty once and for all, sending Crone's Carnival toppeling to the ground with the heroes just barely escaping. The two remark on their success, and then go home to play another video game. Worlds Coming soon... Characters Coming soon... Moves Coming soon... Mini-Games Coming soon... Multi-Player Coming soon... Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2013 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:House of Cloud Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:3D Games